Mientras dure
by jacque-kari
Summary: Un día Yamato encuentra un pasador para el cabello entre las ropas de su padre, lo que hace que por primera vez se plantee la posibilidad de que esté saliendo con alguien. Un tanto inquieto, aunque sin saber la razón, decide averiguar quién es, pero sus pesquisas lo llevarán hacia la persona menos esperada [Reto para Chia Moon por el reto del foro Proyecto 1-8]


**Disclaimer:** Digimon es propiedad de Bandai y Toei Animation, no hago esto con fines lucrativos.

En respuesta al reto que tomé de Chia Moon en Mendigas Fickeras II.

 _¡Espero que te guste!_

* * *

 _ **Mientras dure**_

Yamato ingresó al departamento dando un largo bostezo. Después del concierto de la noche anterior se había quedado en casa de Mimi a dormir, aprovechando que sus padres estaban de viaje y, la verdad sea dicha, no fue mucho lo que durmieron precisamente.

Por esa razón, ahora todo lo que quería era poder lanzarse de cabeza sobre su cama y apagar el mundo por un par de horas para reponerse. Como máximo haría una parada en la cocina para prepararse algo rápido, porque dudaba que tuvieran algo en la alacena, o algo decente para ser más específicos. Si no lo hacía él, Hiroaki jamás iba de compras.

Dejó caer su bajo, debidamente enfundado en el estuche, sobre uno de los sofás, y contempló con hastío la sala. Era un total desastre. Ropa desperdigada por aquí y por allá, envases de comida rápida sobre la mesa, algunas latas de cerveza vacías, y otras a medio tomar, comprobó al coger una de ellas y derramar algo de líquido sobre el piso.

—Qué fastidio —susurró.

No importaba cuánto se lo pidiera, su padre simplemente era un desastre. Parecía un niño pequeño para el cual principios tan básicos como mantener el orden fueran absolutamente incomprensibles.

No era que él fuera mucho mejor. Su habitación en ocasiones era un desastre, en especial cuando tenía concierto, pero al menos se esforzaba porque fuera un lugar habitable.

«Quizá si tuviera una mujer a su lado cambiaría», pensó.

Justamente ahora, ad portas de independizarse, fue la primera vez que tal pensamiento rondó su mente. Porque claro, siempre o casi siempre estaba él para arreglar su desorden, pero qué sería de Hiroaki cuando se fuera. Podía visitarlo de vez en cuando, sin embargo, no pensaba convertirse en su personal de aseo.

Tras dar un suspiro, decidió que lo mejor sería limpiar un poco. La idea de irse a dormir dejando todo tirado no le permitiría descansar en paz.

Volvió a barrer la sala con la mirada como si tuviera un programa en sus ojos que analizara la manera más rápida de ordenar todo.

La basura, se dijo. Y empezó por ahí.

Cuando se deshizo de todos los desperdicios, restos de comida y latas, empezó a levantar la ropa. Un par de pantalones, unas cuantas camisetas, una camisa…

Se detuvo cuando algo hizo un pequeño clic al caer sobre el suelo.

¿Un botón, tal vez?

A simple vista la camisa parecía tenerlos todos.

Buscó con la mirada cuál podría ser el misterioso objeto que causó aquel sonido hasta que lo encontró cerca de unas de las patas del sofá.

Desconcertado, volvió a dejar la ropa sobre el sofá y se acuclilló para recuperar un pasador para el cabello de color dorado que en uno de sus extremos tenía una mariposa. Sus alas se agitaron cuando él lo levantó para observarlo mejor.

¿Un pasador para el cabello en la ropa de su padre?

Estaba claro que no era de Mimi porque no lo reconocía como de su estilo.

Tampoco de su padre porque la simple idea de verlo usando una cosa así le resultaba irrisoria.

¿Y entonces?

—Puede que no necesite conseguirle una novia después de todo —reflexionó.

La idea, sin embargo, no terminó de cuajar dentro de su cabeza.

Si su padre era tan adicto al trabajo como le constaba, ¿en qué tiempo se habría conseguido una novia?

A menos, claro, que fuera una compañera de la televisora. Su secretaria, quizá. No, no lo convencía. Se trataba de una mujer joven y, hasta donde sabía, no entraba dentro del gusto de su padre.

Su celular empezó a sonar, sobresaltándolo al estar tan concentrado, por lo que finalmente se irguió y sacó el aparato de su bolsillo aprovechando de guardarse ahí mismo el pasador.

—Ishida —contestó—. Ah, Taichi. Eres tú.

* * *

Luego de terminar de ordenar y preparar unos fideos para poder dejarle un poco a su padre para la cena, Yamato se perdió en los brazos de Morfeo por un buen par de horas. De ahí que el tema del pasador quedara tan olvidado como el mismo objeto en su bolsillo.

Cuando despertó ya había anochecido a juzgar por la absoluta oscuridad en la que se hallaba sumida la habitación.

Giró sobre sí mismo, anhelando un par de horas más de sueño, cuando algo se le clavó en la parte superior del muslo.

Soltando un quejido, extendió una mano para encender la lámpara desde donde estaba y se sacó el dichoso objeto punzante que no era otra cosa que el pasador.

Se puso de espaldas y lo examinó de más cerca.

No, definitivamente no era de Mimi. Ella casi siempre llevaba el cabello suelto o recogido en una cola y, como había pensado antes, aquel accesorio no parecía muy de su estilo.

Pero si su padre estaba saliendo con una mujer y ese pasador le pertenecía a ella, ¿qué edad podría tener? No se imaginaba a una mujer madura utilizando algo así, a menos que tuviera un serio problema.

El sonido de la puerta principal abriéndose lo distrajo. Si Hiroaki estaba de regreso, debía ser más tarde de lo que pensó, pues él había esperado, si no pasar de largo hasta el día siguiente, despertar cerca de las nueve o diez para cenar y luego volverse a dormir, a sabiendas de que su progenitor llegaría mínimo a las once.

Ahora tenía esa extraña posibilidad que se presentaba una vez cada un millón de años: Cenar con su padre.

¿Qué tal si solo le preguntaba?

Abrumado con la duda y, sin entender por qué, un poco inquieto, se levantó de la cama.

* * *

Luego de saludar a su padre, le dijo que fuera a cambiarse mientras él preparaba la cena. Ya que iban a tener una verdadera cena podían comer algo mejor que fideos.

Hiroaki le agradeció y se perdió al interior de su cuarto de inmediato, para luego salir solo envuelto en una toalla y encerrarse en el baño a darse una ducha.

Mientras tanto Yamato cocinó en silencio, ocasionalmente tarareando alguna canción. Un lujo que podía darse únicamente cuando estaba solo en la cocina. No le gustaba que nadie lo escuchara cantar si no era sobre un escenario, pero a veces Mimi lo convencía de hacerlo para ella o lo hacían juntos.

Para cuando se sentaron a cenar, pasaba de la medianoche.

No era bueno irse a dormir con el estómago lleno, pero su padre probablemente ni siquiera habría probado bocado en todo el día así que le vendría bien echarle algo de gasolina al cuerpo para variar, y a él le ayudaría con la resaca que, dada su costumbre al alcohol, al menos no le acuchillaba la cabeza en demasía.

—Entonces… ¿qué tal estuvo el concierto?

—Estuvo bien. ¿Y el trabajo?

—Lo de siempre. La próxima semana se estrena un nuevo programa de cocina así que todo el mundo está como loco.

—Me imagino.

La conversación se cortó abruptamente cuando ambos se dedicaron a comer. Aquello era bastante normal. Ninguno de los dos era especialmente comunicativo, por lo que podría decirse que hablaban solo de lo esencial y aquello siempre pareció funcionarles bien.

—Oye, ¿estás saliendo con alguien? —soltó Yamato de pronto, no encontrando una mejor forma de hacerlo.

Sutileza nivel Ishida.

Hiroaki se atragantó de la impresión y tuvo que escupir sobre una servilleta . Cuando al fin pudo recuperarse, largos segundos después, Yamato le extendió un vaso de agua que se bebió casi de un solo trago.

—¿Estás bien? —Aunque no había pronunciado una disculpa, sonó algo culpable al decirlo. En ocasiones aquello era lo máximo que podías esperar del rubio.

—Sí, sí... solo me sorprendiste. ¿De dónde sacas eso?

—Solo es una duda —respondió sin inmutarse—. Supongo que nunca lo había pensado, pero podrías estarlo haciendo, ¿no? Y no tendrías que rendirme cuenta de nada. Después de todo soy bastante mayor.

Ishida padre se limpió la boca con una servilleta y lo examinó en silencio, dándole la sensación de que estaba analizando cuánto podía decirle.

No hacía falta, Yamato ya tenía la respuesta que quería. No esperaba que le soltara un nombre ni nada semejante, solo comprobar si encontrarse aquel pasador para el cabello era simplemente un hecho sin explicación o tenía una razón. Por supuesto, la lógica había ganado la batalla.

—Estoy demasiado ocupado con el trabajo para esas cosas... —terminó por decir Hiroaki.

—Claro.

* * *

—¿Un pasador para el cabello, dices? ¿Y puedo verlo? —preguntó Takeru.

—No.

Ambos se encontraban en la habitación del menor dado que ese sábado Natsuko había decidido trabajar en casa y Yamato no estaba seguro de que hablar de ese tema en frente de ella fuera una buena idea.

Su madre era una mujer lo suficientemente madura para asumir que su ex marido estuviera saliendo con otra mujer y muy probablemente ella también tendía alguna pareja o amorío, nunca quiso saberlo, pero prefería que no escuchara aquello de boca de ellos, menos todavía cuando no era nada seguro.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque no es el punto. —Yamato a veces era bastante inflexible—. ¿Qué clase de mujer usa pasadores para el cabello?

—¿Una mujer con cabello largo? —sugirió Takeru con ese tono que no permitía saber si solo bromeaba o pecaba de ingenuo. Casi siempre era lo primero.

—Una mujer joven.

—Ya, ¿y no crees que papá...?

—Lo sé. Me dirás lo mismo que Mimi. No me importa que salga con alguien, ¿pero qué tal si es una aprovechadora?

—¿Y porque es joven tendría que serlo? Eso es un poco prejuicioso. Además, también hay mujeres mayores que los ocupan.

—Este no es la clase de pasador que ocupe una mujer mayor.

El menor suspiró, decidiendo que no tenía caso insistir en lo contrario cuando su hermano no parecía muy dispuesto a ceder.

—¿Tienes alguna sospechosa ya?

—He pensado en su secretaria, pero siempre que voy me coquetea, así que...

—¡¿Te coquetea?! —replicó el otro horrorizado.

—Sí, ¿por qué?

—¡No puedo creer que Megumi me engañe! Y con mi propio hermano. Ese ha sido un golpe bajo.

—¿Qué demonios...? —preguntó sin entender nada hasta que Takeru rompió a reír.

—Que pensé que era solo conmigo, pero veo que no. Supongo que podemos dar por hecho que le gustan los rubios. O tiene fantasías con hermanos. ¿Crees que las tenga? ¿Por qué te vas?

—Contigo no se puede.

Claramente había sido una pésima idea hablarlo con su hermano. En algún momento creyó que podría arrojar algo de luz sobre el asunto, tener otra perspectiva o información fresca, pero esperar aquello de Takeru era demasiado pedir.

Tendría que seguir con la investigación por su cuenta.

* * *

—¡Yamato! Que gusto verte por aquí —lo saludó la secretaria al verlo aparecer, tan cordial como siempre—, tu padre está justo...

—No, espera. No estoy aquí para verlo. ¿Podrías guardarme el secreto de que vine?

La mujer, de corto cabello negro y ojos verdes, lo miró con intriga antes de asentir con una sonrisa.

Era bonita. Bastante, de hecho. Pero no era su tipo ni tampoco parecía el de su padre. Sin olvidar que no llevaba pasador para el cabello y tampoco recordaba haberla visto alguna vez con uno.

—Escucha —murmuró Yamato tomando asiento frente a su escritorio e inclinándose hacia adelante con aire confidente—. He estado, digo... me preguntaba si podrías guardarme otro secreto.

—Claro. Lo que sea por el hijo de Hiroaki. —A pesar de sus palabras, sus intenciones no parecían tan inocentes u honestas.

Yamato tuvo que enderezarse y carraspear un poco.

—Creo que mi padre está saliendo con alguien del trabajo. ¿Tú sabes algo?

Megumi, como la había nombrado Takeru, porque honestamente el mayor no tenía idea de su nombre hasta el momento en que se lo dijo, tosió un poco y abandonó toda postura de coquetería o que manifestara la intención de ayudarlo.

—Es mi jefe del que estás hablando, no me corresponde a mí decírtelo.

—Pero...

—Tendré que pedirte que te retires, por favor.

* * *

—¿Te echó? —se burló Takeru.

Sí, otra vez estaba ahí y no se sentía precisamente orgulloso de ello.

—Ya lo oíste. ¿Cuánto más tendrás que seguir repitiéndolo?

—Lo siento, es que creí que le gustabas. Hasta más que yo incluso. ¿Sabes cuál es tu problema? No sabes usar tus encantos, hermano.

—¡Pues no me interesa hacerlo! Tengo novia.

—¿Y por eso viniste donde el experto?

Yamato maldijo por lo bajo. ¿Tan transparente era? No. Solo el menor y Mimi podían leerlo así de fácil. Lo peor era cuando se confabulaban en su contra.

—Creí que tú...

—¿Que yo podría sacarle información? —preguntó cruzándose de brazos con una actitud soberbia.

Lo estaba disfrutando. Claro que lo estaba disfrutando.

—¿Podrías?

—Podría, pero no te saldrá gratis.

Yamato suspiró y se echó hacia atrás en la silla en la que estaba.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?

* * *

Su celular empezó a sonar. Le hizo un gesto a Mimi para que esperara un momento y se alejó para poder atender.

—Espero que sea bueno —replicó nada más contestar.

—Sí, hola para ti también —bufó Takeru del otro lado.

—¿Conseguiste lo que te pedí?

—Por favor, la duda ofende.

—¿En serio?

—Te lo dije. No sabes usar tus encantos y, por fortuna para ti, yo sé usar los míos. Además, todo el mundo está dispuesto a hablar de los secretos de otro, solo tienes que propiciar el ambiente para que lo haga. Y soy bastante bueno con las atmósferas, ¿sabes?

—Si quieres las malditas entradas para el concierto, empieza a hablar de una vez. No te daré entradas gratis por un mes por nada.

—Ya, ya...eres tan aburrido. Siempre al punto, ¿no? Megumi me dijo que papá está viendo a alguien. Y tenías razón, es menor.

—¿Cuánto menor?

—No lo sé. Solo me aseguraste entradas para un mes.

—¡Takeru!

—Bastante menor. No puede precisarlo, pero dijo que probablemente esté cerca de nuestra edad.

—Entonces no es del trabajo, a menos que fuera una estudiante en práctica o algo así...¿o la hija de alguien?

—No. Megumi me confirmó que no era del trabajo, aunque tampoco la ha visto.

—¿Y cómo sabe todo esto entonces?

—¿Es que no ves películas? Las secretarias siempre saben todo de sus jefes. Es casi parte de su trabajo.

—Vale. Gracias por la información. Te tengo que colgar.

Cuando se guardó el celular, Mimi se acercó a él con gesto interrogante.

—¿Es sobre tu papá de nuevo? ¿Takeru-kun averiguó algo?

—Sí, creo... —Agitó la cabeza—. No quiero hablar del tema.

—¿Y qué quieres hacer? —preguntó Mimi, prendándose de su cuello con coquetería.

—Por ahora, llegar a tu casa —suspiró él cerca de sus labios, negándose a dar un espectáculo en público.

* * *

Llegó tarde. Nadie se sorprendió, pues últimamente solía ser de los últimos en llegar a las juntas del grupo; con decir que competía con Jou por el último lugar. La verdad siempre se caracterizó por ser bastante puntual para todo, pero la banda en ocasiones le quitaba más tiempo del esperado.

Hikari fue quien le abrió y lo invitó a pasar, diciéndole que ya todos estaban sentados a la mesa e insistiendo en cargar con la bebida que él se había comprometido a llevar.

Mimi apareció en algún momento antes de que llegara y lo saludó con un largo beso, aprovechándose de que estaban solos en el salón.

Tuvieron que separarse cuando Taichi empezó a reclamar desde el comedor que tenía mucha hambre.

En realidad no tenía muy claro por qué seguían juntándose allí cuando el departamento de los Yagami se les había quedado pequeño hace bastante tiempo. Quizá por costumbre o porque era conveniente para la mayoría. Quizá solo porque los dueños de casa solían ausentarse cuando visitaban a la abuela.

Mimi lo condujo hacia el lugar que tenía reservado para él, obviamente a su lado, y la celebración comenzó entre charlas, risas y un sinfín de anécdotas.

Las risas producidas por el último infortunio de Jou acababan de cesar cuando su novia hizo un comentario que le llamó la atención.

—Ese es un bonito pasador, Miyako.

Yamato levantó la vista de su plato y observó a Inoue, que estaba sentada justo frente a él, y uno de los palillos se le cayó de la mano rebotando contra su plato. Por suerte nadie pareció notarlo.

Y es que allí, justo frente a sus ojos, la chica de cabello morado lucía un pasador dorado con una mariposa, idéntico al que encontrara entre la camisa de su padre.

Desde algún punto de la mesa pudo sentir que Takeru lo observaba. Era demasiado intuitivo como para no haber relacionado por sí mismo los hechos, incluso cuando él se negó a mostrarle el dichoso objeto.

—¿Ah, este? —preguntó Miyako, llevándose tentativamente una mano a la cabeza. Se había quedado en silencio por un instante como si no supiera a qué se refería Mimi con la pregunta.

No podía ser. No se lo creía.

¿Hiroaki estaba saliendo con una de sus amigas? ¿Con...Miyako? Por más esfuerzo que puso en intentar imaginarlos juntos, no pudo. No le cuadraba. Sonaba tan... imposible. No se le hacían compatibles, aunque bien sabía él que el amor podía darte sorpresas a veces.

—No recordaba que lo traía puesto —rio la muchacha—. En realidad no es mío. Me lo prestó Hikari cuando me ofrecí a ayudarla con el postre para que el cabello no me molestara.

—Bueno, pues está muy bonito —sonrió Mimi.

—¿Tú crees? Yo digo que no es muy de mi estilo.

—Qué va. Un accesorio es bonito, así nos guste o no.

—Es de mis favoritos —contribuyó Hikari—. Pero por desgracia, perdí uno hace unos días.

«Mi padre está saliendo con Hikari, mi padre está saliendo con Hikari, mi padre...»

Entonces era peor de lo que había pensado. Y eso que ya le estaba costando trabajo asumir que la misteriosa chica fuera Miyako.

Yamato no entendió por qué de pronto todos se voltearon a mirarlo.

¿Acaso había pensado en voz alta o resultaba que podían leerle los pensamientos?

Nunca creyó en algo así, pero todo era posible en esta especie de trance en el que había entrado. Uno donde la realidad se distorsionaba.

Porque tenía que ser eso. Un trance nada más. Seguro estaba malinterpretando todo.

Le pitaban los oídos. Pestañeó confuso.

—¿Yamato? —El llamado vino desde su derecha.

Mimi, era Mimi la que había hablado.

No reparó en que acababa de dar vuelta su vaso hasta que el líquido le chorreó el pantalón, obligándolo a hacer la silla hacia atrás. Por fortuna solo se trataba de agua.

Las patas chirriaron contra el piso, devolviéndole la sensación de realidad como si el ruido acabara de reventar la burbuja en la que se había sumergido por un instante.

—¿Estás bien, viejo? —Esta vez fue Taichi.

Yamato tragó e intentó convocar las palabras dentro de su cabeza. Necesitaba una respuesta convincente antes de que todos pensaran que estaba loco o algo, pero se le dificultaba terriblemente pensar con tantas miradas encima.

De pronto una de ellas llamó la atención por sobre las demás. Hikari, sentada a la izquierda de su hermano, lo miraba detenidamente.

Casi parecía que fuera capaz de leerle el pensamiento. Sí de alguien iba creer semejante cosa en esa sala, esa era ella. Sus ojos carmesíes siempre se le presentaron como un misterio; su mirada algo imposible de dilucidar.

—¿Hermano? —Takeru, a su vez, estaba a la izquierda de Hikari, pero él solo le veía con curiosidad igual que el resto.

—Estoy bien —soltó apresuradamente—. Estoy bien. —No supo si lo repitió para sí mismo o para convencer a los demás que lo miraban reticentes. No era para menos, se había quedado congelado casi un minuto entero, si no más.

—Iré a buscar algo para limpiar —se ofreció Hikari, levantándose enseguida.

—¿Seguro? —preguntó Mimi, poniéndole una mano sobre el brazo—. Porque estás un poco pálido.

—Vaya, princesita. Parece mentira que a esta altura no sepas que tu novio es casi un vampiro —bromeó Taichi para distender el ambiente.

Sora lo amonestó con una mirada.

—Estoy bien, en serio —repitió Yamato—. Solo me acabo de acordar de que olvidé hacer algo muy importante con la banda, así que tendré que irme. Disculpen.

Takeru hizo ademán de detenerle, pero terminó por quedarse quieto en su lugar.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó Taichi. No le creía, Yamato podía verlo.

—Sí —aseguró con el tono más convincente de su repertorio—. Te llamaré cuando llegue a casa —añadió solo para Mimi antes de regalarle un beso en la sien.

Después salió despedido.

¿De qué huía? No tenía idea, pero cuando ya se había alejado unos cuantos metros del edificio, la presencia de otra persona se evidenció a sus espaldas.

Sus pasos, livianos y apresurados, lo hicieron determinar que se trataba de una chica antes de que ella le hablara.

—¡Yamato-san!

Se detuvo en seco con las manos en los bolsillos. Una de ellas jugueteaba con un pequeño objeto guardado en el interior.

Se volvió con parsimonia para encontrarse de frente con Hikari. De todos los que hubieran podido seguirle: Mimi, Taichi, Takeru, Sora... ella no estaba entre las opciones.

La vio recuperando el aliento con los labios ligeramente entreabiertos y las mejillas rosadas.

¿Tanto había tenido que correr? Quizá iba más rápido de lo que pensó. El edificio ya ni siquiera era visible. Se había perdido cuando dobló en la esquina.

Estaban en medio de una avenida poco transitada. Solo un par de autos se dejaban oír de vez en cuando.

¿Había caminado a propósito hasta allí para que nadie los oyera porque en el fondo sabía que se trataba de ella? ¿Lo esperaba?

Era una posibilidad.

—¿Por qué me seguiste? —replicó con mayor ferocidad de la que quería.

¿Estaba molesto?

Todavía no lo sabía. Quizá lo que lo molestaba era que ni siquiera le hubiera dado tiempo para procesar la nueva información que había obtenido, porque estaba claro que Hikari debía sospechar la razón de su huida.

—Se fue muy rápido. Todos nos quedamos preocupados —respondió con simpleza.

—Ya se los dije. Tengo un asunto muy urgente que atender con la banda.

Pensó que le diría que sabía que estaba mintiendo o algo semejante, pero nunca había podido entender a Hikari ni menos aún predecir sus movimientos o palabras.

Aquello lo frustraba. No porque le interesara saberlo, sino porque lo confundía. La chica se le antojaba como una especie de telaraña en la que si no tenías cuidado, podías quedar atrapado. Mientras más intentaba entenderla, menos lo hacía. Le pasaba a todos, creía. A todos salvo por Takeru.

¿Qué hizo ella?

Se quedó mirándolo en silencio con esa mirada semejante a la de los gatos que tanto odiaba. Esa era otra de las razones que hacía que Hikari no fuera una de sus personas favoritas en el mundo. Y su lista solo contenía dos nombres.

—¿Por qué me ves así? —soltó con fastidio.

—Creo que lo sabe —murmuró ella bajando un poco la mirada, como si le avergonzara haberse quedado mirándolo tanto tiempo.

«¿Quizá vino a recuperar lo que es suyo?», pensó él.

Dejó de girar el objeto dentro de su bolsillo derecho y lo extrajo para extendérselo.

Hikari se tardó en notar la mano frente a ella. Cuando lo hizo se quedó viendo el pasador sin tomarlo.

—Me parece que esto es tuyo, ¿cierto? —No pretendía que sonara tanto a una acusación, pero presentía que lo había hecho—. Tómalo.

Los dedos de la chica se hicieron con el objeto casi sin rozarle la palma y él pudo regresar su mano a la seguridad de su bolsillo.

No, Hikari no venía a recuperarlo. Seguro solo quería asegurarse de que no se lo diría a nadie.

—¿Vienes a pedirme que no se lo diga a Taichi? Porque como su mejor amigo es mi deber.

No obstante, no estaba seguro de querer decírselo. No estaba seguro de nada.

—¿Dónde lo encontró?

—Ya sabes dónde.

—Dígaselo a mi hermano si es lo que tiene que hacer. De todos modos iba saberse en algún momento.

No la entendía. Por Kami que no la entendía. Y lo fastidiaba tanto.

—Creo que sería mejor que se lo dijeras tú. No pretendo chantajearte o amenazarte, solo... creo que esta es la clase de cosa que deberías decirle por ti misma y no quiero acabar en medio.

—Lo haré. ¿No quiere saber por qué? Pensé que estaría curioso y tal vez lo ayudaría a entender.

—Si quieres contarme... —suspiró.

—Sucedió sin que me diera cuenta. Un día coincidimos y nos llevamos bien. No se me hizo tan extraño. Siempre me he llevado mejor con las personas mayores que yo. Takeru suele decir que tengo alma de vieja. Y él también lo dijo. No con esas palabras, pero...

—No necesito detalles —la cortó. Suficiente tenía con imaginarse las cosas que ella y su padre hacían en el departamento cada vez que él no estaba.

—Supongo que lo que quiere saber es por qué estoy con él, ¿verdad? Pero ni yo lo tengo muy claro. Lo pasamos bien juntos y quiero disfrutarlo sin cuestionármelo mucho.

—¿Lo pasan bien juntos? —Enarcó ambas cejas y soltó un bufido de pura incredulidad—. ¿Estás utilizando a mi padre para pasar un buen momento? ¿Es eso?

Lo que más lo había asustado al pensar que su padre salía con una mujer menor era que ella quisiera aprovecharse. ¿Pero podía pensar tan mal de Hikari?

—No. Creo que ya debería saber que las personas no solo se juntan por amor, sino también por necesidad y tantas otras razones que desconocemos. Que diga que estoy con él porque lo paso bien, no significa que lo utilice. Solo que por una vez estoy pensando en mí, en lo que yo quiero y no en los demás...

El rubio boqueó como pez fuera del agua intentando pensar en qué responder, pero sin resultado. Entendía lo que le decía, por supuesto. Lo que no lograba captar es lo que tenía su padre que ella pudiera "necesitar", según sus palabras. ¿Experiencia? ¿Algo diferente a los hombres de su edad? Probablemente, solo que no era que quisiera ahondar en el tema ni en la intimidad que sabía que debía tener con él.

—¿Sería igual si la chica que saliera con su padre fuera Sora? O, sé que es difícil imaginarlo, ¿pero Mimi? —Hizo una pequeña pausa para que él asimilara lo que decía. Luego esbozó una suave sonrisa en sus labios como si hubiera obtenido la reacción que esperaba—. No lo culpo. La mayoría pone ese peso sobre mis hombros sin darse cuenta y es duro estar a la altura de las expectativas todo el tiempo.

El chico la contempló en silencio un par de segundos.

—¿No se te ha ocurrido que eres tú misma quien toma ese peso sobre ti? ¿Que quieres salir de un papel en el que te has encasillado tú sola?

Puede que estuviera empezando a entender aquello a lo que no encontraba lógica instantes atrás.

—Supongo que es verdad. Pero el efecto es el mismo, quiero... probarme a mí misma que puedo ser yo sin importar lo que digan, y Hiroaki me hace sentir que puedo.

—Entonces queda poco por aclarar. ¿Qué pretendes de esta relación, Hikari?

La muchacha se pasó la lengua por los labios y observó el cielo con expresión meditabunda. Parecía no querer dar una respuesta apresurada.

—Solo... aprovecharlo mientras dure. No necesito nada más.

* * *

Al llegar al departamento, descubrió a su padre esperándolo en el sofá. Arrojó las llaves sobre el platillo que estaba cerca de la entrada, se quitó zapatos, chaqueta y bufanda y se acercó a él, que estaba de espaldas.

—Llegas temprano... —dijo sin ocultar la extrañeza que le producía tal hecho.

Al dar la vuelta para quedar frente a él, Hiroaki levantó la cabeza para mirarlo.

—Quería hablar contigo.

—Oh —murmuró dejándose caer en el sillón de enfrente—. ¿Pasa algo? Espera... —Al notar la forma en que lo miraba y la tensión que parecía acumular en sus hombros, lo supo. Era su padre después de todo—. Ella te lo dijo, ¿no? Tu secretaria te contó.

—Es mi secretaria al fin y al cabo, y tú ya me habías preguntado el otro día.

—¿Entonces por qué mentiste? —Lo suyo no era irse por las ramas.

—A esta altura y por tu expresión, supongo que ya sabes quién es —contestó con aire cansado.

—Lo acabo de descubrir de casualidad en una reunión con mis amigos.

—¿Y qué piensas?

—¿Qué pienso? —Sin quererlo, Yamato subió el tono. ¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa en una situación así?

—Sí. Eres muy críptico con tus emociones y es imposible para mí saber lo que piensas al respecto, pero quiero saberlo. Si estás enojado, decepcionado, confundido...

—¿Honestamente? No lo sé. Es que... de todas las mujeres jóvenes con las que podrías haber salido...

—¿Entonces la edad no es un problema?

—Al menos no el mayor. Ahora mismo creo que solo estoy confundido... ¿cómo pasó?

—Ella fue un día a la televisora por un concurso de fotografía que se estaba organizando en un programa de la mañana. Se perdió y nos encontramos... yo la identifiqué y la ayudé.

Sin dar muchos detalles, Hiroaki se perdió en el relato de lo sucedido. Le contó cómo habían congeniado desde el principio y cuando ella lo invitó a almorzar para agradecerle su amabilidad, se encontró pensando en lo agradable que sería que ella tuviera un par de años más y no fuera la amiga de sus hijos.

Por supuesto, nunca pensó que pudiera suceder algo, pero Hikari insistió en verlo otra vez y él no se pudo negar. Por cada encuentro sacaba otra excusa. Le explicó que él, aunque no quería que sonara a justificación, no pudo negarse. Que la primera vez que se besaron en su departamento ya no pudieron detenerse.

—Hikari es... una chica de otro planeta. Tiene el cuerpo de una chica de dieciocho años, pero la mente de una mujer de treinta. Ve todo de una forma muy especial y... creo que era lo que necesitaba en este punto de mi vida.

Yamato le dirigió una mirada escéptica.

—Puede que...suene raro. No quiero decir que sea mi alma gemela o algo así. Hace ya demasiado tiempo que dejé de creer en almas gemelas, esas patrañas son para las jóvenes. Me refiero a que... me hace feliz, y sé que es una relación con fecha de término, no sé cuál sea, pero... pienso...solo voy a aprovecharlo mientras dure.

El menor se estremeció ligeramente al oír las mismas palabras que una hora atrás salieron de los labios de Hikari ahora de los de su padre.

O lo habían discutido muy bien o tenían más en común de lo que él jamás pensó que pudieran tener.

Quizá solo se trataba de un plan de contingencia en caso de que alguien los descubriera.

¿Qué era lo que lo asustaba tanto?

Que fuera a más.

¿Qué dirían su madre, Takeru y Taichi?

No estaba seguro, pero al menos, por una vez, tuvo claro lo que él sentía.

Toda esperanza que pudo quedar de ver alguna vez a su familia recompuesta se esfumó. El doloroso recuerdo de la separación de sus padres volvió a arderle por dentro, allí donde lo llevaba consigo, cuidadosamente guardado bajo un velo, como un oscuro secreto que se saca solo para verlo a solas.

—De acuerdo. —Apoyó ambas manos en sus piernas y se levantó.

—¿De acuerdo? —Hiroaki tuvo que volverse para mirarlo cuando Yamato le dio la vuelta al sofá para dirigirse a la cocina.

—Sí. Digo que está bien. Lo entiendo.

—¿Lo haces?

—¿Vas a repetir todo lo que digo? —bufó.

—Solo estoy sorprendido. Me esperaba más...no lo sé. No esperaba que lo entendieras.

—En realidad no estoy seguro de hacerlo, pero lo acepto. Si es lo que quieren...

Hiroaki asintió.

—Lo único que te pido es que sean más cuidadosos. Si Taichi o alguien más se enterara por accidente, no sé lo que pasaría. Y ella todavía es menor de edad.

—Lo haré.

Yamato se mordió el labio y se perdió al interior de la cocina, rebuscando ingredientes en las gavetas para preparar algo, lo que fuera. Necesitaba mantenerse en movimiento.

Si solo iban aprovecharlo mientras durara, significaba que aquella relación, errónea o no, terminaría en algún momento. Por lo tanto no tenía de qué preocuparse, no había razón. Ni tampoco valía la pena plantearse si era correcto o no.

Dejaría que el tiempo hiciera lo suyo.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

La primera vez que vi este reto me entusiasmó por la idea en sí y porque ya había escrito antes de Hiroaki y Hikari (para bien o para mal jaja). Mi mente empezó a formar toda la historia hasta el punto que tuve que regresar a tomarlo aunque me negué bastante, pero al final salió esto, que no sé muy bien si es lo que querías, Chia. Ojalá que al menos se acercara.

No me convence mucho que Hikari trate de usted a Yamato. La primera vez que lo leí me chocó un poco, sin embargo, acá me salió así y cuando intenté cambiarlo no me gustaba.

¡Gracias por leer!

PD: Esto casi, casi se convierte en un HiroakixHikarixYamato, pero luché contra mis instintos xD Que lo sepas.


End file.
